User talk:Kat-Rage Ghost
Raven's Cove Island of Danger and Mistery Raven's Cove is a far-flung, desolate location in the western Caribbean. It was settled some years ago during the time of the first Conquistadors, but its existence remained a mystery for a long time after. However, rumors that the small settlement was actually the final resting place of El Patron and possibly his cache of treasure and weapons soon led forces of the East India Trading Company and Royal Navy to search for the elusive spot of land. Expedition Fleets were launched searching for El Patron's Lost Weapons to aid in Beckett's War on Piracy. Many Pirates tried to stop these fleets, but they were no match for their massive firepower. However, Jolly Roger, wanted these weapons too for his own conquest efforts. He sent many Skeleton Warships to find the island. The EITC and the Undead arrived at nearly the same time. A huge battle took place which lasted over three days! When the dust settled, they both left with half of the share of El Patron's Lost Weapons. In their wake of destruction, the island itself was left in shambles and its small population completely wiped out - except for one lone man, who went insane. Pirates may also come here to complete a special task for Captain Jack Sparrow as part of its own story quest, but only pirates with Notoriety of 30 or higher can undertake this challenge. Pirates who have not performed the quest can still roam the island, but the inhabitants will not interact with them. History After El Patron disappeared, the citizens of Padres del Fuegomoved his large cache of weapons away from their homes. This move was apparently done in secret as all rumors of the weapons never mentioned the relocation to the hidden isle. El Patron and his crew had previously set up the Cove as the base camp for his conquests in the Caribbean on behalf of Spain. The villagers were tormented and forced to work for long hours in the mines. They cursed the swords they were forced to work on with their anger, and created severalCursed Blades, with incredibly powerful abilities, which were later lost. El Patron used some of these blades in many of his major battles. The crew of El Patron however were not loyal to the end. They mutinied against him and locked him, along with his ship into a chamber within the breach of the mines. The loyalists of his crew and many of his powerful weapons were trapped along with him. Many hundreds of years later, the word of these weapons spread slowly among explorers, privateers and pirates. TheEast India Trading Company's chairman Lord Cutler Beckettas well as the undead captain Jolly Roger thirsted for theLost Weapons of El Patron. Expedition Fleets were sent by the Company to capture control of Raven's Cove, which housed the weapons. Pirates led by the Marceline Guild rebelled to make the EITC give up their plans. Unfortunately, one of the Fleets made it to the island. The Black Guardbegan searching for El Patron's weapons on the island, only to find their old ally, Jolly Roger looking for it too : With the Fishing update a mysterious island shrouded with fog appeared near Perdida, and with the following update it was revealed to be Raven's Cove. You will travel to this island in order to complete the Raven's Cove Story Quest at level 30. Players also travel the island to face the dangerous Rage Ghosts which come out at night, whom are a result of the calamity brought out by the battle between the Trading Company and Jolly Roger's army. Hello Hello. You left me a message on my talk page, and I do not understand what you mean. Could you please explain it to me? Also: your talk page is for receiving messages, not to have an article on it. If you need any help, contact me or an admin. lol i tried expalining that to her but she just said thanks then deleted both messages and made all that ^ O_O Jack Pistol Ik, When I heard a few days ago, I check the history :P she left me this message: "so you are on Bulgaria Varna" n ow does THAT mean? :P